PCWL Championship
The PCWL Championship was created in September 2008, one month after the genesis of PCWL. The PCWL Championship is PCWL's most prestigious championship in existence, with a number of great superstars having held the championship. Muhammad Ali became the first PCWL Champion after winning the inaugural PCWL Tournament, defeating Ronald McDonald in the finals at September Showdown 2008. Spider-Man has held this championship more times than anyone else has ever held any other championship in PCWL, now with 11 total reigns as PCWL Champion. With Hogarth Hughes' victory over Danny Phantom in a Hell in a Cell Match at Halloween Hysteria on October 27, 2014, the PCWL and World Championships were unified, making the PCWL Championship the Undisputed PCWL Championship and retiring the World Title. That moniker of the Undisputed Championship was phased out soon after Homer Simpson's championship victory over Edward Elric in the main event of Big Birthday Bash VIII on April 20, 2016. 'List of champions' * Muhammad Ali - September 3, 2008 * Gene Simmons - October 29, 2008 * Spider-Man - November 2008 * Colonel Sanders - March 18, 2009 * Spider-Man (2) - April 22, 2009 * Superman - July 8, 2009 * Spider-Man (3) - August 1, 2009 * Tony Hawk - August 26, 2009 * Michael Jordan - September 9, 2009 * Colonel Sanders (2) - October 28, 2009 * Michael Jordan (2) - December 16, 2009 * Spider-Man (4) - December 28, 2009 Title declared vacant on January 19, 2010 because Spider-Man was injured. * Prince of Persia - January 27, 2010 * Michael Jordan (3) - February 18, 2010 * Tommy Dreamer - March 17, 2010 * Spider-Man (5) - April 21, 2010 * Vin Diesel - August 18, 2010 * Spider-Man (6) - September 8, 2010 * Ichigo Kurosaki - October 27, 2010 * Ronald McDonald - November 24, 2010 * Mike Metzger - December 22, 2010 * Andrew W.K. - January 11, 2011 * Mike Metzger (2) - January 26, 2011 * Superman (2) - March 16, 2011 * Spider-Man (7) - April 26, 2011 * Green Lantern - June 25, 2011 * Spider-Man (8) - July 20, 2011 * Steven Jackson - August 17, 2011 * Mr. Clean - September 10, 2011 * Green Lantern (2) - October 26, 2011 * Mr. Clean (2) - November 23, 2011 * Lincoln Six-Echo - December 21, 2011 * Spider-Man (9) - February 22, 2012 * Chuck Norris - February 22, 2012 (1) * Spider-Man (10) - February 29, 2012 * Ghost Rider - April 18, 2012 * Spider-Man (11) - June 8, 2012 * Jack Frost - December 19, 2012 * Hiccup - January 30, 2013 * Hogarth Hughes - April 17, 2013 * Danny Phantom - October 30, 2013 (2) * Jack Frost (2) - January 4, 2014 * Hogarth Hughes (2) - March 15, 2014 * Hiccup (2) - April 16, 2014 * Hogarth Hughes (3) - August 6, 2014 (3) * Danny Phantom (2) - December 20, 2014 * Jack Frost (3) - January 9, 2015 * Guy - April 22, 2015 * Jake Long - July 22, 2015 (4) * Danny Phantom (3) - November 18, 2015 * Edward Elric - January 27, 2016 * Jack Frost (4) - January 27, 2016 (5) * Edward Elric (2) - February 24, 2016 * Homer Simpson - April 20, 2016 * Superman (3) - July 23, 2016 (6) Title vacated due to Superman's injury at SCAW Summer Brawl on August 3, 2016. * Spike Dudley - August 13, 2016 * Captain America - September 24, 2016 * Spike Dudley (2) - October 26, 2016 * Captain America (2) - November 23, 2016 * Superman (4) - April 22, 2017 * Vlad Plasmius - July 1, 2017 Title vacated by COO Danny Trejo after the controversial ending to the Superman vs. Vlad Plasmius championship match at All-American Annihilation 2017. New champion was determined at Gold Rush 2017. * Captain America (3) - July 26, 2017 * Vlad Plasmius (2) - October 25, 2017 (7) * Superman (5) - November 15, 2017 * Vlad Plasmius (3) - November 22, 2017 * Superman (6) - December 23, 2017 * Wreck-It Ralph - February 28, 2018 * Superman (7) - March 14, 2018 * InuYasha - April 21, 2018 * Superman (8) - July 4, 2018 * Chris Danger - August 1, 2018 (8) * Wreck-It Ralph (2) - November 21, 2018 * Robin - December 22, 2018 * He-Man - March 20, 2019 * Superman (9) - April 20, 2019 * Kratos - May 15, 2019 * Shazam - June 5, 2019 * The Joker - October 2, 2019 * Shazam (2) - January 1, 2020 * Superman (10) - January 25, 2020* *=current reign Bonus notes * 1''' - Chuck Norris cashed in Money in the Bank on Spider-Man. * '''2 - Danny Phantom's PCWL World Championship was also on the line. * 3''' - On October 27, 2014, the World Championship and the PCWL Championship were unified to become the Undisputed PCWL Championship. * '''4 - Jake Long cashed in Money in the Bank during the match, turning it into a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match. * 5''' - Jack Frost cashed in Money in the Bank after the Iron Man Match that Elric won that night. * '''6 - Superman cashed in Money in the Bank after the Spider-Man vs. Homer Simpson match. * 7 - Vlad Plasmius cashed in Money in the Bank. * '8 '- Chris Danger cashed in Money in the Bank. PCWLChampion.jpg|Former PCWL Championship (2009-2013) 1.png|Former PCWL Championship (2015-2016) File:PCWL_Championship_(2016).png|Former PCWL Championship (2013-2018) Pcwl championship (2k19).png|Former PCWL Championship (2019) Category:Championships Category:Active Championships Category:Heat Titles